


Firsts

by Dayntee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayntee/pseuds/Dayntee
Summary: A short introspective to the various firsts in Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's relationship.





	Firsts

The first time they held hands... well, neither could really recall. It happened a lot as genin, but it was nearly always her who initiated the contact. That would come to be common, but holding hands had always been in desperation. In the need to know the other was safe, would be well, and would stay by their side. 

The first time they hugged. Well, that was really more of Sakura throwing herself on top of him. And it nearly always hurt. But the first that he really held close to his heart was when she held him tight in the Forest of Death, urging the blood lust caused by Orochimaru’s seal to recede. There may have been others prior, but that one... that one he remembered forever because it was the first time she made his heart skip a beat.

The first time they kissed. It was so many more years down the road; after his betrayal, after the war, after he’d come back home. After she decided to travel with him. In a way, he knew it was coming. He had already fallen for her much, much earlier. He simply didn’t know how to say it—until the day he leaned down and caught her unexpectedly. It was a soft brush, so slight that, at first, she thought she had imagined it. When he pressed in for a second with more confidence, she met him with all her heart.

The first time they made love was also the first time they fought. It had been something stupid, something petty. He couldn’t even remember what had annoyed him so much. She confronted him while he had been training to blow off steam, which at first he had considered a mistake. But as their argument became a sparring match, as they blocked blows and bodies clashed closer and closer, limbs became tangled, grappling became groping, and frustrated curses became hisses of pleasure and need. From that point on, he always looked forward to fighting with her. 

Overall, looking back at all their firsts, each brought warmth to his heart and the lightest dusting of a smile to his face. But this one, this little girl wrapped in a bundle, held close to his wife’s heart while they both drifted close to sleep, was definitely the most precious.


End file.
